Open your eyes
by Claimed
Summary: Aragaorn deals with his secret desires //SLASH//


OK part of a challenge to write a slash fic between me and Ithilwen. go read her work. its great!! Warning: SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH hey just don't say I didn't warn you. I don't make any profit from this, its just for your pleasure ;) All Characters belong to THE god. you know who I mean. LOVE REVIEWS please do. flames will be taken constructively.  
  
........................................  
  
Aragorn paced through the long hall of Rivendale. Too fast to be a dignified walk, but to slow to be an all out run, but pacing, he could still manage to look respectable even when underneath his calm exterior he was fuming. Things were not working out as he had planned. What would he have to do, he wondered to himself, to finally gain the attention of his 'brother' Elladan? Brother, now that amused him greatly. Long ago as a child, Aragorn had thought of Elladan as a brother, but now, no, brotherly affection were not the feelings that stirred within his breast when he saw him. His long brown hair, so delicately plaited into the three warrior braids that Aragorn knew he would never achieve in his life. The muscular physique his brother had, as well as his gentle nature and all encompassing laugh. Years had Aragorn spent watching his brothers practise with sword and bow, bow and sword again and again, until Aragorn had thought that no creature in middle earth could survive if the encountered Elladan's wrath. No, Aragorn repeated in his mind, as it began to wander to thoughts of other thinks Elladan was reported to do as well as he fought, brotherly affection was not what he felt.  
  
But now this Legolas, correction, Price Legolas heir to the throne of Greenwood the Great had turned up, and all Elladan has spoken about was his fair long blond hair, his skill with sword and bow, his tall and athletic physique. On and on about the brilliance, the beauty, and the desirability of the prince.  
  
Not that Aragorn was jealous he thought, as he tousled with his clothes to make him look at least somewhat presentable to the royal party from Greenwood, oh that could not be further from the truth. Elladan would stop fantasising about Legolas' fair elven grace and succumb to Aragorn's more.rugged.charms, and when he did it would make his prize even sweeter.  
  
Aragorn finally came to a halt when he reached the courtyard of Lord Elrond great home. His eyes, although not as keen as an elf's could clearly see the Greenwood party some way over in the distance, and his adopted father Elrond, and Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and many other Rivendale representative already gathered in the swirling rain.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow in the custom so much like that of the Rivendale Lord. So, he thought angrily, these royals thought that they were good enough to simply leave the Rivendale inhabitants waiting for them in this weather, even thought Aragorn knew its rough chill would not affect the elves. Still he was determined to find fault with all that this prince did.  
  
He scowled as he walked over to the grouped that had collected, wishing he did not have the faint flush of red in his cheeks from his rushing that so clear showed his morality inferiority to the company's elven grace.  
  
"Ah, my son" welcomed Lord Elrond, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his son. " I feared you would not be here in time to welcome the eldest son of Thranduil."  
  
Aragorn nearly stated that he could have in fact walked to Mordor and back and still arrived before the Greenwood company did, but thought it better to hold his tongue instead of showing the jealousies and anger that men so easily felt.  
  
"Sorry father" he said, not feeling sorry at all, but rather admiring the way Elladan's cloak stuck to his drenched body.  
  
"It does not matter my son." Elrond stated, before continuing, "they are arriving now and you are here, all is well."  
  
Aragorn stood still as he heard elvish song welcome the weary travellers, who were dismounting off the beautiful white horses. All Rivendale's inhabitants were pointing and whispering towards the elf at the front of the company, who wore a cloak and hood, with only the pale alabaster skin of his hands showing, clutching at his bow, quickly made his way to lord Elrond.  
  
"My Lord," the stranger said, "Rivendale has grown more beautiful in my years of absence, long have the years been since I last felt your hospitality. I hope I am still welcome here as you will always be in the home of my father in our great realm."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Young Thranduillon, you have your mother diplomacy, now remove your hood and walk freely in Rivendale, for you will find her hospitality not lessened to one who a has the grace and kindness of a heart such as yours."  
  
The elf did as he was instructed and as he did so, Aragorn felt and instant rush of desire and lust, as he look upon an elf whose beauty could compare with nothing the mortal had ever seen before. 


End file.
